


2021

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	2021

You're fucking 24 years old, it's only been nine years. You're getting to see him again. Stop being a pansy, stop going weak in the knees. You're Dave Strider, alright? Never lose your cool, don't ever put your guard down. You've only loved this kid, for what, more than a decade? People have waited longer, some have even waited until they died. You're lucky. You get to see him, touch him, run your bony hands through his hair and grip his shirt. You get to breathe in his scent, popcorn butter and sugar and a hint of cheap 3-dollar generic brand Axe. And you get to _taste him._ His taste stained your lips, gushers and morning breath, that's all his mouth was filled with.

You see him, see, right fucking there, waving to you like a father trying to get his kid to look at the camera to take a picture. He's grinning like a goober, teeth sticking out like glued-on chiclets. It makes you warm inside and you stifle an excited laugh, your lips losing their straight shape for only a millisecond. He runs across the bus station, right over to you, laughing and abandoning his baggage. You wish you could do that too, leave behind all of your extra weight and be happy. You tell yourself this all the time, "Okay, today is the day I stop feeling sorry for myself." But those thoughts always come back and it's always dragging itself back to John. And you know that these thoughts condone bad behaviors, but you can't seem to stop yourself. You feel him crash into you, making you stumble back a little. You catch yourself, first time you've ever done that in a while. You're handling yourself as he wraps his arms around your neck and digs his pale, acne-scar ridden face into your shoulder.

"I missed you, Dave!"

You nod once and take a deep breath through your mouth, warm air hitting your sensitive teeth. "Yeah, missed you too." And you surprise yourself. You didn't cry. What a miracle.

John pulls away and your body aches for him to come back and stay. Your nerves buzzing and screaming and yearning, _wait come back don't leave us we love you._ He sets his hands on your shoulders while your hands are still at your sides, your thumb running over the seam of your worn jeans. He smiles even wider now, his eyebrows going up and he exclaims, "Jeez, Dave, you sure grew a lot!" And you reply to him, but not out loud, in your crowded mind, _"Not really."_ And you know you haven't grown a lot, you're still stuck in 2012, three years after his 13th birthday, finally meeting him. He grew up more than you did.


End file.
